Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XXL: The Adventure Continues
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XXL: The Adventure Continues is an upcoming crossover fighting video game developed and published by , serving as a sequel to . Plot Gameplay Similar to J-Stars Victory Vs. with elements of Injustice, but bowlderized. Playable characters Returning *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Him (The Powerpuff Girls) *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) *Aku (Samurai Jack) *The Scotsman (Samurai Jack) *Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Toiletnator (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *The Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) *Kevin Levin (Ben 10) *Vilgax (Ben 10) *Chowder (Chowder) *Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) Newcomers *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) *Valhallen (Dexter's Laboratory) *Krunk (Dexter's Laboratory) *Cow (Cow and Chicken) *Chicken (Cow and Chicken) *The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken/''I Am Weasel'') *I.M. Weasel (I Am Weasel) *I.R. Baboon (I Am Weasel) *Ed (Ed, Edd and Eddy) *Edd "Double D" (Ed, Edd and Eddy) *Eddy (Ed, Edd and Eddy) *Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Dracula (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Rex (Generator Rex) *Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Raj (Camp Lazlo) *Clam (Camp Lazlo) *Adam Lyon (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Jacob P. "Jake" Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) *Andy (Squirrel Boy) *Rodney (Squirrel Boy) *Finn Martens (Adventure Time) *Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) *The Ice King (Adventure Time) *Mordecai (Regular Show) *Rigby (Regular Show) *Skips (Regular Show) *Benson (Regular Show) *Pops (Regular Show) *Muscle Man (Regular Show) *Hi-Five Ghost (Regular Show) *Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Steven Universe (Steven Universe) *Garnet (Steven Universe) *Amethyst (Steven Universe) *Pearl (Steven Universe) Stages Voice cast *Candi Milo as Dexter, Coco and Cheese *Kathryn Cressida as Dee Dee and Anais Watterson *Frank Welker as Monkey and Krunk * as Mandark *Rob Paulsen as Major Glory *Tom Kenny as Valhallen, Eduardo, Lazlo, Clam, Jacob P. "Jake" Spidermonkey and the Ice King * as Blossom *Tara Strong as Bubbles, Ben Tennyson (young), Chowder and Amethyst *Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup * as Mojo Jojo *Tom Kane as Him *Jeff Bennett as Johnny Bravo and Raj *Charlie Adler as Cow, Chicken, the Red Guy and I.R. Baboon *Phil LaMarr as I.M. Weasel, Samurai Jack, the Grim Reaper, Dracula and Wilt *John DiMaggio as Ed, the Scotsman and Jake the Dog *Quinton Flynn as Edd "Double D" and Gumball Watterson *Colleen Villard as Steven Universe *Nolan North as Eddy, Hoss Delgado and Captain K'nuckles *Keith Ferguson as Courage, Bloo and Captain Planet *Greg Baldwin as Aku *Grey Griffin as Mac, Frankie Foster, Mandy and Gwen Tennyson *Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy and Rodney *Benjamin Diskin as Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 *Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3 *Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4 and Toiletnator *Cree Summer as Numbuh 5, Darwin Watterson and Garnet *Maurice LaMarche as Father *Nika Futterman as Adam Lyon *Pamela Adlon as Andy *Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Flapjack and Finn Martens *Steven Blum as Vilgax *Laura Bailey as Pearl, Female Commentator and Female Announcer * as Mordecai, Hi-Five Ghost and Alternate Male Announcer * as Rigby *Mark Hamill as Skips *Sam Marin as Benson, Pops and Muscle Man * as Space Ghost/the Announcer Reception Trivia *Like the original game, it only features characters from Cartoon Network original shows. **Also like the original game, some of the actors weren't able to return, being instead voiced by other voice actors. *''The Powerpuff Girls'' characters use their revival designs. Category:Video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 12 Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas